Christmas Remus
by Elpin
Summary: Sirius runs away from home and sees Remus getting into the Christmas Spirit! Rating T just to be safe as this is my first story published here. OneShot


_Just had a great idea of another first kiss. Slash- Remus/Sirius._

_Time: Christmas vacation, sixth year, at the Lupin's house._

_Note: I know the story is completely out of time, as it is set in 2006. Don't really care as that's not really the point is it? _

"Sirius Black! What a surprise! Come in, come in," Mrs. Lupin cried as she ushered the young runaway inside. The facts were quickly established, even though Sirius refused to tell them exactly why he had left his home. He couldn't tell them it was because his parents hated that he was friends with, well with the Lupin's, who were muggles, and therefore the scum of the earth according to his parents.

"Well, I still think you should write a letter to your parents so that they don't worry themselves sick over you, but you are of course welcomed to stay here for the duration of the holidays! Why don't you go upstairs and surprise Remus. He's in the second room to the right. He hardly ever comes down except for food. Probably listening to his records," Mr Lupin's voice was annoyed, but he laughed when he saw worry in Sirius' eyes. "I'm sure he'll be glad to see you. Why don't you two have fun, and we'll call you down for dinner, Mrs. Lupin here always makes the best dinners around Christmas." Sirius nodded and ran upstairs, but suddenly froze as he heard muggle music coming from Remus' room. He hadn't listened too much muggle music, but this music was even stranger than anything he'd heard. He made his way quietly to the door, and pressed his ear to it, listening hard. He realized it was a Christmas song, and that Remus was singing along with it. He stifled a laugh as he very carefully slid the door open. What awaited his eyes was an unusual sight. Remus was standing at in the middle of the room, and he was dancing. His back was to the door and he hadn't heard Sirius come in. The sight almost made Sirius faint with suppressed laughter, but something else was stirring in him. The way Remus' hips swayed was, to say the least very enticing, and Sirius couldn't help but be somewhat aroused at the sight. The song was "All I want for Christmas," but Sirius wasn't paying very much attention. He stood captivated as the song ended and Remus stopped at the exact moment. Soon, however another song came on and Remus started dancing again. He also sang, and Sirius thought it wasn't that bad. He obviously knew the song very well. Although Sirius didn't know it the song was "Rocking around the Christmas tree." Remus was singing along, and Sirius was only just starting to pay attention to the words.

"Mistletoe hung where you can see, all the couples try to _snog_." Remus emphasized the last word, which clearly was not part of the original song. Sirius marvelled how Remus was completely in his own world. As if Sirius was spying on the hidden Remus. The Remus that only let himself go when he was totally alone and in the Christmas spirit. "Care for a dance, Padfoot?" Sirius eyes almost popped out of his head. Had he heard right? Perhaps Remus knew he was there, but then another more hopeful answer came into his head. He quickly stepped into the room, offered his hand forward like a true gentleman, and said.

"Don't mind if I do." Remus turned so fast he almost fell over. He stood stock-still, his eyes wide as Sirius' had been. His mouth was open, but no words came out. Sirius couldn't help but smile. He grabbed Remus' hand and started to swing him around in time with the music.

"Sirius…" Remus voice was so low Sirius could hardly hear it. After a while, encouraged by Sirius' smile no doubt, they both started to give in to the music, and both were quite flushed when the song finished. Remus let go of Sirius, much to his regret, and turned the CD-player off.

"Wow," said Sirius who had just now looked about the room. It was filled with books, no shocker there, but also a lot of other things. Things Sirius didn't know what were. Films, CD-s and others muggle things were everywhere. On the falls were film-posters and pictures of actors, all male he mentally noted.

"Sirius… what are you doing here?"

"Ran away from home mate. Your parents were real nice. Said I could stay here through the holiday."

"Really… fun… and how long did you stand in the door?" Remus was looking very much like a trapped mouse, desperate for escape. Sirius grinned.

"I came in just at the ending of the last song. All you want for Christmas, was it? At least that was what I caught of the lyrics… so what do you want for Christmas Remus?" his grin looked as if it came with the face. Remus moaned, and sat down on his bed.

"Exactly what _did_ you hear, Sirius? Please, just give it to me straight." Sirius looked a bit confused at this, but then suddenly realized he had heard Remus say Padfoot just as he had been coming up the stairs. He mentally berated himself for not understanding. He went to stand in front of Remus and looked down at the same unsure boy he was used to see at school. Not the free-spirited boy he had just seen dancing.

"Well, I know what I want for Christmas." Remus face was buried in his hands.

"And what is that?" he mumbled through his hands.

"All I want for Christmas, is you. Why do you think I came here?" Sirius watched with fascination the change in Remus at these words.

"You what?"

"Come, let's dance some more." He grabbed Remus' hand, again, and drew him to his feet. He had planned to start dancing, even without the music, but his breath caught at the sight of Remus so close to him, and his hands around Remus' waist. Remus' hands reached up very hesitantly to Sirius' shoulders and rested there.

"This is no prank, right? Cause I swear I'll-"

"No, prank, Moony. I mean every word." Sirius was quite at a loss to convince the young werewolf, but he suddenly realized that Remus was leaning in for a kiss, and he quickly bridged the small gap between them. Their lips met and the world faded. Remus' hands absentmindedly found themselves in Sirius' hair. Their bodies pressed against each other almost of their own accord.

"Hullo, boys! Just thought you might like some refreshments before…" Remus had never moved to quickly in his life. Unfortunately it was far too late, and the sight that had met Mrs. Lupin made here tongue-tied for several seconds. Sirius glanced from boy to mother, but couldn't read any emotions in either. They were both as statues. "Sorry, I'll come back later." Mrs. Lupin said suddenly and left just as quickly as she had come. Remus didn't seem to have heard her. Then as Sirius heard Mrs. Lupin descend the stairs, Remus stirred.

"Fuck! Damn! Why me!?" Sirius was shocked to hear such words from Remus. Holiday Remus obviously was not the same as school-prefect-Remus. "Shit. Bloody hell and all that!" He sat down on the bed again, his face back in his hands. "This is worse than the time she came in on me wanking. Fuck!!" Sirius couldn't help but give a laugh. Remus' eyes shot up like arrows into Sirius'. "Oh, you think it's funny do you?"

"No… well, yes. I mean I just never really pictured you… wanking. I mean everybody gets caught eventually in the dorms at school, but you _never_ get caught. So we all thought you were a monk or something."

"Well, let me assure you: I wank. Even at school, like everybody else, only I'm smart enough not to get caught."

"Hey, I resent that"

"That's not the point!" Remus stood up, his red face glaring at Sirius. "My _mother_ just walked in on- on-"

"This…" Sirius quickly slipped his arm around Remus' waits again and began kissing him, more passionately this time. A moan escaped from Remus, this time of pleasure. Sirius grinned into the kiss.

"Right… that. I should really go down and talk to them."

"They seem understanding enough. Maybe they'll just be happy for you," Sirius said hopefully, still holding tight to Remus.

"Yeah, maybe. I'll just go down quick. You stay here and… stay handsome," Sirius grinned. Yes, he definitely liked holiday-Remus. Before Remus could move, Sirius stole one last kiss before he slipped out and went downstairs.

Several minutes of pure agony passed. Sirius tried pacing, but found that it just made him more nervous. So he sat down on the bed and waited. Finally Remus appeared in the door again. Sirius tried to read his face, but it was once again blank, and he feared the worst.

"So?" Sirius asked as Remus sat down on the bed.

"Eeeeh." Came the reply.

"What happened?" Sirius urged.

"They told me they… understood. That they had actually guessed some time ago, and that they still loved me. My mother told me I was being stupid. She actually used the word stupid. That I would think they didn't love me, when they still loved me after being made a werewolf. I guess they are right, but it's still… a relief."

"Well, that's great. I can still stay?"

"Yeah, sure. But that's not the strangest thing. On my way up my father took me aside and… gave me a condom, and told me to keep it down." Sirius at first didn't know what to say, but then the mental picture of Remus receiving a condom from his father took over and he started laughing uncontrollably. He had heard about condoms from Remus before, when they had talked about muggles and dating. Now he rolled on the bed, laughing so loud it felt as if his insides would fall out. Remus seemed to wake from his stupor a little, and started tickling Sirius, which almost made him throw up.

"No please. No!"

"Oh, so you think it's funny, do you? Well, We'll see what you think when I make you try on the condom!" Sirius shot upright looking into Remus' mischievous grin. Oh, he definitely didn't like holiday-Remus at all. Remus pounced quite suddenly on Sirius, and they both tried to get the upper hand. To Sirius' utter amazement Remus finally got on top and held him down. Remus smiled a wicked grin as he looked into Sirius' shocked face.

"Oh, yes… my little friend."

"Hey, I resent that!" He was quickly shut up by a kiss. And the rest is Christmas fun.


End file.
